


Pokemon Parody Episode 44: Healing

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [44]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob catches Snorlax!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 44: Healing

Bob walked up to the familiar sleeping Pokémon. For a brief moment, he had to remember what he had to do. He eventually remembered. Bob pulled out his newly obtained poke flute and begun to play   
He had always wondered how someone knows exactly what they're supposed to play, but he found that it came completely naturally to him. Bob played the flute, waking the Snorlax!   
Snorlax stirred in its slumber and it slowly arose to his feet. For the first time, Bob was scared form the sheer immense size of a Pokémon. Fortunately for him, it collapsed back onto its back and the battle begun.   
The battle took surprisingly long, not that it was a strong Pokémon, but because it constantly healed itself by falling asleep.   
Eventually he gave up on trying to KO it and he threw his newly obtained Ultra Ball. Considering his crazy amount of luck, he unsurprisingly caught the Snorlax.   
"Yes! I've got a Snorlax!" Bob shouted and stroke a pose. The man from last episode ran up to him and almost asked for the ball back, but he saw it was already used.   
Bob moved onto the newly unblocked Route 13.


End file.
